


Does this count as a date?

by xemia



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Harassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemia/pseuds/xemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Fushimi doesn't get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does this count as a date?

They sat together in Fushimi’s car. They had spent the day together and it was now dinnertime.

“Can you drop me off at HOMRA?” Yata asked.

“No, I want to be with you more, let’s eat dinner,” Fushimi answered.

“You know I don’t have any money to pay for that…” Yata said quiet and looked down.

“I can pay, don’t worry.”

“But it doesn’t feel right, you can’t always pay for me…”

“Give me a blow job then.”

Yata looked up and stared at Fushimi. “What?!”

“You heard me. You give me that, I pay for dinner. It’s a fair deal, right?”

Yata thought about it for a second. He did like spending time with Saruhiko and doing that would kinda make it even, in some twisted way.

“Okay. But it better be a fancy ass restaurant.”

Fushimi turned and looked at him like he never thought he would say yes before returning his gaze to the road. Yata leaned down and unzipped Fushimi’s pants. He grabbed his member and looked up at Fushimi who still was focused on the road. He didn’t react very much to the touch whilst Yata himself probably would have come already from the same action. Fushimi liked to point that out, and his way of blushing so easy. Kept calling him a virgin even though he wasn’t and Fushimi knew it, it was because of him after all. Yata closed his eyes, opened his mouth and took the whole thing inside. The car suddenly went much faster and Yata rose to see what’s wrong.

“Hey, don’t go faster!” Yata said annoyed.

“It wasn’t on purpose. It wasn’t yesterday you did this the last time you know.”

Yata rolled his eyes and continued. He could feel the driving being a little off but as long as they didn’t crash it was okay. The car then stopped, probably for a red sign, Yata thought and Fushimi grabbed his hair.

“Misaki, I’m gonna…“ Fushimi couldn’t say more before Yata’s mouth was filled. Yata let go off Fushimi, opened the car door and spit it out. He didn’t feel like swallowing it right before dinner, losing the appetite and all. Yata looked up and notice some kids and their mother stare at him from the car next to them. He quickly closed his door with blushing cheeks and looked the other way until the sign turned green and they could continue their drive. He looked at Fushimi and could see that he was sweating. Yata couldn’t help but smiling.

\---

They stopped outside a restaurant who looked way more expensive than Yata had thought. They walked outside and Yata felt a little insecure.

“This… this is way too fancy, I can’t go in there. Look at our clothes, people will stare!”

“You wanted a fancy ass restaurant, here you have it. Don’t be so childish.” Fushimi said and walked in with Yata shortly after. Inside they were greeted by a waiter who gave them a judging look.

“Excuse me sir, but you’d have to reserve a table to eat here.”

“I did.” Fushimi said nonchalant. “My name is Fushimi.”

The waiter looked down at his papers and then back up at them.

“I’m so sorry, come with me,” he said with a smile and showed them to their table. As they walked through the dining room, people stared, just as Yata had thought. He felt so embarrassed and wanted to leave right away but he didn’t want to disappoint nor leave Saruhiko. They sat down and got their menus.

“When did you reserve the table?” Yata asked.

“Yesterday, I had already planned to go here.”

Yata looked at him for a while before he opened his menu. His eyes almost popped out when he saw the prizes.

“This is super expensive!” He hissed. “I can’t let you pay for this!”

“Don’t mind it.” Fushimi answered without looking up. 

\---

A while later the waiter returned but Yata still hadn’t decided what to take. He barely knew what half of the things were.

“What would you like to order?”

“I don’t know what to take,” He whispered to Fushimi. Fushimi nodded and turned to the waiter.

“Take today’s specialty for us both.”

“And for drink?”

“Ehm... water…” Yata said shyly. Fushimi waved his hand at that.

“No, two glass of wine.”

“Saru, you know I’m weak to alcohol. I want to be able to walk out of here!” Yata hissed but Fushimi ignored him and repeated the order to confirm.

“Which one?” The waiter asked.

“Surprise me.”

\---

The food had arrived and once again Yata had been chocked over the exclusivity. It almost looked too nice to even eat. Behind Yata’s back sat a group of ladies and gentlemen and he could suddenly hear one of the ladies talk about them.

“What are _they_ doing here? Can they even pay for the food? Just look at their clothes! How can they let people like that inside? It’s embarrassing!” She said and laughed. Her company joined her and one of the others commented on it as well. Yata stared at his glass with his eyes shaking. He felt like crying. Usually he would just get mad and yell at them. But what they were saying was true. They couldn’t pay for it, or at least he couldn’t, and he did feel embarrassed walking inside the way they looked. But hearing someone say it out loud felt terrible. Fushimi seemed to have heard them as well.

“Hey, don’t care about what they think.”

 _But I do. I always do._ He thought to himself. _That’s why I don’t want to kiss in front of people, or do anything in front of others. I don’t want anyone to know. Even if I like it. Even if I like you... Who am I kidding? I love you and you know that. I’ve told you that so many times. I know that you don’t care about if anyone knows. I know that you probably want everybody to know. But I don’t, and I do care about what people thinks and I hate myself for it._

He wanted to forget what they said, but it was hard. However, as the alcohol kicked in his sadness turned into anger and confident. He was just about to take another sip when Fushimi stopped him.

“If you drink more I will have to carry you out, and I don’t want to do that.” He said and took the glass from Yata’s hand. Yata felt a little dizzy so it was probably good that he did.

\---

When Fushimi had payed and they walked out of the restaurant Yata couldn’t help himself but stopping when they walked past the lady who had badmouthed them earlier. He turned around and pointed at her. His sight were slightly blurry and he had to focus to stand up somewhat straight.

“If you weren’t a lady I would have punched you in your rich ass face, you fucking bitch.” He said slurring. She kept starring at him when he turned around and walked out.

\---

They sat in the car on their way back. Fushimi saw that Yata was about to fall asleep but he didn’t mind. As long as he was awake when they got back to the dormitory. It wasn’t for nothing Fushimi had taken him to an expensive restaurant and then gotten him drunk.

As expected, Yata had fallen asleep when they got back. Fushimi sighted.

_Don’t think you can get away that easy, Misaki._

He got out of the car and walked over to Yata’s side were he opened the door. He couldn’t help but looking at Yata for a while and thinking about how adorable he was when he was asleep. Everything about Misaki was so cute and innocent. But what he liked the most was his blushing and he couldn’t wait to bring it out of him.

“Misaki, wake up. I’m not going to carry you.” Yata slowly opened his eyes.

“Hey… where are we?” He asked confused.

“At the dormitory. Come on, let’s go inside.” Fushimi help Yata out and walked him up to his room. Yata laid down on the bed.

“Aah… I’m so tired…” He yawned. He then rolled over to the side and fell asleep.

“No, Misaki, don’t fall asleep,” Fushimi said and hurried over to him. He tried to wake him by shaking him and opening his eyes but it was impossible. 

 _Well played your stupid idiot._ Fushimi clicked his tongue. _Well, if it doesn’t happen tonight then it will tomorrow morning. So sleep well, Misaki. Tomorrow I will make you exhausted._


End file.
